Welsh Dragon Gamer: DxD
by fireblue27
Summary: What if the reason God of the bible was defeated is because he had sacrificed nearly all of his power to create the ultimate sacred gear, one that will help a child he saw in the future reach his full potential? What if Issei's home was invaded by a fallen angel looking for Irina because she is a natural holy sword wielder? What if Irina's family had left mere days prior to this?
1. Chapter 1

Main Ark 01: Awakening

"Welsh Dragon Gamer Preview."

* * *

Issei was harshly awoken from his pleasure of the few seconds after having an orgasm by a blood curling scream reaching his ears. Its origin being his mother.

"Mom!" Issei cried out frantically as he threw his pants on, ditching his underwear and shirt as he ran down the stairs. "Mom! What's the matter!"

Miki Hyoudou, turned to look at her only son Issei Hyoudou when he arrived at the stairs bottom, her eyes filled with fear. "Issei... Oh Issei my child, run upstairs and jump out the window! Get out of here!"

"So he's your kid is he? That's cool with me. Maybe he'll be willing to do more than stare at me until I kill him or scream at the top of his lungs and tell his son to run away."

Issei looked in the unfamiliar voice's direction, and spotted a woman with black, feathery wings there. Standing over the hole filled and blood leaking body of his father, Gorou Hyoudou.

"Dad! What did you do to him!" Issei scream out in horror as he took a step back in the opposite direction from her.

"This guy? Oh, I killed him. The way he just stared like he was trying to kill me by awakening some visual technique was annoying. Lets get back on track kid, where's the holy sword wielder?"

Issei forced himself to swallow the lump of saliva stuck in his throat when he saw her form a red spear in thin air an motion herself to throw it. "I d-d-don't know w-what your t-talking about... Miss."

"Irina Shidou." She smirked when Issei's eyes widened in realization. "So you do know her then. Where is she?"

"What does Irina have to do with any of this and... wait, did you say she?"

She scoffed in annoyance and began walking toward him, a dangerous look in her eyes. "Your either stupid, brave, or ignorant. Probably all three. Listen kid, I'm about to kill you and your mother, and I've already killed your father. Tell me where she is and I'll spare you."

"No! I won't tell you where he... she is! i won't let you take her away and, and, and, do bad things to her!"

"Yup, definitely all three. Well that's too bad. I don't particularly like killing little kids." She threw the spear in her hand at him dismissively with a sigh, fully intending to end his existence.

Issei shut his eyes and raised his arms up to block it as he waited for the pain, but it never came. He felt something wet on his arm and opened his eyes to see his mother standing over him with a smile. The spear piecing through her chest.

"Issei... I love you."

Issei felt his mind go blank and the world start moving in slow motion as he stared at her, only barely registering the a gauntlet on his right arm appear as rage began to build up within him.

**[BOOST!]**

The woman narrowed her eyes when she saw the gauntlet appear on his wrist. _"The boosted gear? This kid has it? Guess that mean's I should kill him before he causes any trouble for the plan."_

Issei felt a lone tear roll down his cheek as he moved forward on autopilot, his eyes clouded with rage. "I'll kill you!"

The gauntlet echoed boost once again when he spotted his father's body on the floor. His rage nearly doubling as it did so.

He felt something along the lines of information being forcibly implanted in his mind as his mind and a red screen appeared in his vision.

**[You're two Sacred Gears, The [Boosted Gear] and the [Game World Creation] have been awakened!]**

**[You are about to enter the forbidden move balance breaker stage of your [Boosted Gear.] Would you like to proceed?]**

**[Yes/No]**

**[The [Game World Creation] sacred gear's function's are linked to your mental instructions.]**

Issei ignored the craziness of it all in favor of the idea of activating a mode called balance breaker. It was sure to be powerful enough to kill this dark angel woman. _"Yes."_

**[BALANCE BREAK! Countdown Start!]**

Issei felt both true physical and mental pain at once as armor began encase his body and his boosted gear begin saying boost at a rapid pace.

"I'll kill you!"

The woman's eyes widened to the size of saucers as her body froze up in fear. _"T-this kid unlocked his balance breaker so soon after getting sacred gear!? Is that even possible dammit!"_

The armor clad Issei charged forward and rammed a fist into her stomach, the impact being enough to pierce right through her chest and send her crashing right into the wall.

She got up slowly and shakily attempted to run away with all the strength left in her legs, feeling agonizing pain throughout her entire body from the single punch.

"Damn you!" Issei grabbed hold of her head and pulled, ripping it clean off and allowing the body to slump down to the floor dead.

**[Countdown End!]**

The armor shattered and revealed his form, and he watch silently as her body dissolved away into light and seeped through the ground before falling on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**An: In some realities, Issei was allowed to drown in sadness that his best and only friend had moved away and found comfort in ogling woman's breasts.**

**This Reality is Different. Issei will still be a pervert because he'd just be an Occ with Issei'd name If he wasn't, but he won't be pulling power out of Rias's tits and unable to think of anything but boobs in this story.**

**The Issei x Harem poll is up now. Raynare's gang will be excluded from the harem but other than them, you can**** vote for any and every girl in high school dxd to be in the harem, but you can't vote for the same one multiple times. I'll only add the top (?) to his personal harem, but the rest might still like him depending on how my story goes from here.**

**Please comment your thoughts on my story so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry to say this but I realized its nearly impossible for the current me to make a successful long term Issei DxD fanfictions, so I'm calling it quits on this tale. The story would be the most boring thing in the universe unless I nerf Issei which is stupid, or I overpowered new vilians, which is also stupid because I came here intending to make a fun re-write of DxD, and I'm sure you came to read one. I have no intention of putting in excesscive amounts of OCC's unless I don't intend to keep all of them around forever.**

**I may change my mind and continue later but no promises.**

**YOU ARE WELCOME TO READ MY NON GAMER RE-WRITE. "The Welsh Dragon God: DxD"**

**The harem poll will be transferred over to that story so keep voting, please.**


End file.
